1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint connector for shorting terminals, to a joint terminal and to a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,824 discloses a joint connector with a housing that has cavities for accommodating mating terminals and a joint terminal. The joint terminal has a strip-like base and terminal portions project at specified intervals from a strip-like base.
The joint terminal is held in the housing in a posture so that the terminal portions project into the cavities from a front wall of the housing. Press-fitting portions project at a rear of the joint terminal and are press-fit into a front end portion of the housing to fix the joint terminal in the housing. However, the front wall of the housing needs a press-fitting margin to accommodate the press-fitting portions of the joint terminal. The required press fitting margin competes with commercial demands for a smaller connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to allow a joint connector to be miniaturized.